‘Iskool Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13
Januay 5, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) In line with IBC-13’s commitment to bringing action-packed sports, traditional quality dramas and light entertainment programs, with the success of Maya Loves Sir Chief as the country’s no. 1 family-oriented sitcom and T.O.D.A.S. remained as the longest-running comedy gag show on Philippine TV, the Kapinoy Network unviled its Saturday night with a teen sitcom that combines Filipinos’ toward in high school for teens and TV viewers’ lighter side for laugh-out-loud hilarious antics. IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services opens the year 2017 from the makers of the original 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol featuring the iconic trio of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (collectively known as TVJ) is now in a high school level as the premiere of the much-awaited weekend primetime school-oriented sitcom, Iskool Bukol, featuring today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano together with movie and TV actor Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom, beginning this Saturday (January 7). In preparation for its 40th anniversary of the longest-running sitcom, Iskool Bukol will be the first ever sitcom of IBC-13 partnered with Secarats Talent Management Services and inspired by the original sitcom Iskul Bukol that will be turned into a high school teen sitcom featuring the three high school characters. According to IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa and Secarats owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr., the school-oriented sitcom that aims to bring back the glory days of primetime sitcom which Kapinoy Comedy pioneered. Joining the high school teen trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce along with Tonton in the stellar cast of Iskool Bukol are Angelu de Leon, Mr. Fu as the good-looking Principal Oscar, Mely Tagasa as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia, the resident professor in Diliman High School, Jennica Garcia, Boom Labrusca, Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Alodia Gosiengfiao as the very nice Teacher Alodia, Fred Lo as the good-looking but nerdy Rude Aquino, the foster brother of Chester and the youngest professor to teach at Diliman High School, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Aldred Gatchalian as Aning’s assistant Alwyn and Neil Coleta as the coach in Diliman High School himself Raffy. Iskool Bukol is a light and funny school-oriented sitcom that will surely make viewers laugh while teaching the lession in high school. It is centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Keith), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Raisa) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce), who are achieve to study for subject. Their academic high school friendship when Keith and Anne's father Anton (Tonton) and Keith's mother Leslie (Angelu) are the Escalera family, while Raisa's mother Maricar (Jennica) and her father Luigi (Boom) paired with Raisa as a high school teenager as they learn with Keith and Anne in a valuable lesson despite the hilarious fun of friendship. In an interview, Keith said she is ready for the new role and excited for the project because she herself involve in high school as a classmate in Diliman High School. Under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, the sitcom will also feature Patrisha Samson, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. Mr. Fu, Alodia, Jennica, Boom, Francis, Keith (school uniform), Tonton, Raisa (school uniform), Mely, Joyce (school uniform), Justin, Angelu, Harold, Tess, Aldred, Neil, Fred Iskool Bukol is produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services, the production unit and the line producer of IBC-13 that accepted their young artists of Secarats Artist Group performed in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! every Sunday, and created the top-rating Philippine adaptation of Korean drama Glory Jane, the TV adaptation of Mars Ravelo classic favorite Roberta, the nationwide reality talent search Bida Best, the local version of the American kiddie game show Fun House and the romantic drama series You Light Up My Life. Iskool Bukol premiere this Saturday (January 7), 7:45PM after Express Balita Weekend on IBC-13. For more updates, log on to IBC.com.ph, follow @IskoolBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskoolBukolIBC. Watch the trailer of “Iskool Bukol” here: